


Louche

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [105]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Compare and Contrast, Draco Malfoy is turned on by Harry's appearance, Established Relationship, M/M, So Married, Swearing, harry loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy is terribly attracted to his husband, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Louche

**Author's Note:**

> My partner didn't believe me when I said that _louche_ was a real word. It means disreputable, decadent and rakish and is therefore the most fabulous of Drarry words.

“You’re so louche, Potter,” Draco admired, eyes raking hungrily over his husband. “Pansy warned me I was marrying a ruffian-”

“Speak English,” Harry smiled, running fingers through his knotty mess of hair. “You and your bloody fancy words-”

“You’re disreputable,” Draco said, striding over to Harry. He pressed heated kisses along his beloveds jaw and slid hot hands beneath Harry’s scruffy leather jacket. “Decadent. _Rakish_. Everything I’m not and I fucking love you-”

Harry’s body warmed under the fervent heat of Draco’s gaze. “I want to take you to bed,” Harry whispered. “Going to roughen you up a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
